


The Equivalence Principle - ARTWORK

by Shadowsphere21



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crying, F/M, Fanart, Implied Senshi/Shitennou, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Provocative, Sailor Moon Classic, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon Manga, Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Shitennou, University of Vancouver, college student Ami Mizuno, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsphere21/pseuds/Shadowsphere21
Summary: This is the fanart created for the ficThe Equivalence Principle, written by the oh-so-talented Kanadka.NOTE: For the explicit scenes, you can gohere. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.The work here was done in a digital Sumi-E brush and colored with a watercolor brush in order to retain a rough sketch look that symbolizes the mental and emotional breakdown Ami has while at the university. As Zoisite continues to pull Ami down darker territory that she clearly isn't used to, the artwork becomes rougher, with red lighting symbolizing her descent into darker sexual terrain. Line art was done in Clip Studio Paint EX while the coloring was done in Photoshop CC.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami & Zoisite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	The Equivalence Principle - ARTWORK

**MUSIC TO PUT YOU IN THE MOOD** : [ Love Theme - Wild Orchid (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xx22df5zsplpx5s/Wild%20Orchid%20-%20Love%20Theme%20%28320%20kbps%29.mp3?dl=0)

(what I was listening to when drawing these XDDD)

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnOuYDnQj)

The title card. This year's theme being red, the fic emphasizes the red that naturally occurs within the Zoisite stone, and it's symbolic of the changes Ami goes through as Zoisite becomes more and more corporeal. I used the red here to create a provocative atmosphere that matches the fic, as well as used Zoisite's eye to symbolize the stone, having it glow like a jewel. Both he and Ami are outlined in red against a red/black gradient background, with Ami holding the pendant while she lays in bed, seemingly exhausted.

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pn3MB9IEj)

Ami's first day in college! I drew her here in her customary blue (I had a dusty blue blouse that I had modeled Ami's on but it came out looking more like her hair color that the dusty blue I had originally intended). She is depicting looking rather smug XD, and holding her first _grande coffee_ , or tea, as the case may be. Ami knows she could ace her time at school and, while being in a foreign country can be a bit jarring, she doesn't let that get her down. After all, she has Mamoru for friendly support. Little does she know what awaits her. 

Background from Clip Studio Paint EX.

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pnobWISXj)

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pm1woAq5j)

Second-year Ami, the scene at the Cantonese restaurant. Her frustrations are building, and she tearfully blurts out how deeply her two female roommates' subtle and not-so-subtle hostilities have affected her. Ami tries hard to hide the fact that she's been anti-social since she arrived at the university, but Mamoru's main superpower is his uncanny ability to see right through her to the truth of the matter. When she finally cracks, Mamoru could only sit there, agape.

I played with Mamoru's wardrobe a little bit, going from a green jacket to a green shirt. Because college demands a whole new ~~tacky~~ fresh wardrobe XDDD

And Mamoru doesn't look like he's slept much, either. 

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pn7F6GdSj)

Ami as a waitress at Shimano Sushi. I got the idea for her uniform from the website AliBaba:

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnwk1BcXj)

I also took the pattern from the pocket in the picture and applied it to Ami's kerchief and apron pockets XDDD.

Ami's got to make ends meet, and Vancouver rents are no joke. Note the blank look on Ami's face (Personally, I think I made her eyes too wide XDDD). She's either thinking about her next term paper, or she's in a catatonic state because she loves her job so much :-P. 

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pofZDgO7j)

Mamoru handing Ami the Zoisite stone. He's isn't very keen on the pop, new-agey pseudo-science on the power of stones, but even he admits the four particular stones he has emit some sort of comforting energy. He gives Ami the Zoisite stone thinking it would relieve her of stress, as it did him, but little does he know that the stone has plans of its own.

I got the idea for the stone setting based on this picture:

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pnTXF1NRj)

In the story, the stone is alive (because Zoisite _is_ the stone) and it wavers between red and green - the more alive and real Zoisite becomes, the redder the stone gets, a property of ruby zoisite, as seen in the picture. However, when Mamoru hands the stone to Ami, the stone is completely green, indicating that Zoisite (the Shitennou) has been dormant for some time.

[](https://imageshack.com/i/poKQZEy2j)

Ami's hearing strange noises in the library, and it startles her. She can't concentrate on her studies, not with that ruckus going on in the stacks. I tried to make her look startled as if she was jolted out of concentration. I also tried to mix in the shock, as the activity happening is something that clearly _should not_ be going on in a library. Again, I think I made her eyes too wide (eyes were never my strongest suit, as anyone who is familiar with my earlier work would know XDDD) The background is courtesy of Clip Studio Paint EX.

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pop6eBFgj)  
  
[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/poRpAOf2j)

Ami and Zoisite in the library. Ami dreams of Zoisite doing to her what she imagines made the noises she's heard earlier in the library. She doesn't see him, but we all know who he is...don't we? :-P Background from Clip Studio Paint EX.

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pnB2yvTXj)

Ami holding the rope with the pendant in an almost possessive motion. In this scene, she has had a little too much to drink and feels the sensation of being watched by unseen eyes. The idea makes her feel a bit reckless, and she's come to rely on the pendant a little too much for comfort. 

I gave Ami a come-hither look that begins to show her descent into a shadow self. The pendant in the picture is red (although the dialogue says it should be green - I had originally intended the drawing to be for a later scene, but it fits here as well). Ami looks directly into the 'camera', and for the first time, she breaks the fourth wall and we are intimately drawn in (at least, that was the intention anyway). An arm upon her chest may imply modesty, but the look on her face, along with the slight blush that suffuses her features says otherwise. This drawing is much rougher than the others. I wanted to portray the atmosphere between sanity and darkness. The wallpaper behind her (by Timorous Beasties) shows a pattern of red orchids, a symbol of Ami's 'deflowering' - in this case, her descent into her repressed darkness, where sensual dreams await.

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pmkrRkoqj)

Ah, now we get deeper into the sensuality. Ami's dreams become more graphic and in this scene I wanted to emphasize the _weight_ of having Zoisite on top of her. I feel he practically overwhelms her in this drawing, and Ami can't escape him. He has her pinned to the bed by his body, and Ami could do nothing except take the heat. The wallpaper (also by Timorous Beasties) has little demons on it, symbolic of the incubus-like role Zoisite currently plays in her dreams.

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pno00oKHj)

Ami, drunk. More than that - she's practically been drugged by Somsak, who is itching to take advantage of her. 

We don't know who the pressure - or person - is next to her, thus the gray mass that walks beside her. Ami's world is spinning from drink, and if she's not careful, she'll blackout. The darkness that surrounds her in the drawing is symbolic of her state of mind, which wipes the slate clean of her experiences that night. Ami holds a glass of red liquid in her hands (I was originally thinking of wine at the time I drew this, but it's clearly the disgusting concoction Somsak whipped up in the kitchen.). She looks partially giddy, partially swaying. 

Ami doesn't know who the long curly caramel-haired person is next to her. At least, consciously. Subconsciously, however, she knows him _very_ well.

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pnjx6uFJj)

A more provocative drawing. Zoisite is in her dreams, almost torturing her with pleasure. She feels him completely. She can't escape him, as he has totally invaded her mind. I used a reference for this image, as well as a few others, and I tried hard to capture the foreshortening effect as it perfectly emphasizes Zoisite's dominance over her (in her mind). To capture foreshortening in drawing is a hell all it's own, and it took three redraws to get this right despite the reference. But all in all, I feel it captured the effect I wanted it to have. 

[](https://imageshack.com/i/poc8CQe6j)

Ami having a nervous breakdown. She's just blanked out on a test, and it's thrown her entire perception of herself into turmoil. She was always so used to being _perfect_ , the good student who aced all her tests, and now she has _failed_.  
It doesn't help that her darker self is creeping in slowly, edged on by Zoisite's very seductive dreams. I used a black/purple gradient with a red lighting, to give an atmosphere of foreboding. In Ami's mind, nothing good can come of this. The red is also slowly creeping in on her, in addition to the red on her cheeks (from shame), which continues to invade her world. 

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pmm5aHv1j)

Zoisite is here now; he's corporeal, and now the passionate visions that filled Ami's dreamworld are going to take place in reality. This is one of the first drawings I created for this fic, and the lingerie she is wearing is symbolic of the Zoisite stone's red and green, and meaning each color has in Ami's life (green for comfort, red for dark passion and her shadow self). The colors themselves swirl around the characters as Zoisite slides down and Ami leans against the wall, covered in black wallpaper embossed with little demons (thank you again, Timorous Beasties). 

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pn0I8hhdj)

Zoisite and Ami engaged in a passionate kiss, during one of their interludes. Passion, with slight dominance, is the theme here that I hoped to capture. 

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnFfarvPj)

This is the roughest of all the sketches. Zoisite is straddling Ami (or about to), and he grabs the pendant from her neck, ready to yank it off. The effect I wanted to create is also of dominance, and also a dream-like effect. I was originally expecting this to illustrate one of Ami's dark dreams, but the activity that follows this motion is indeed very, very real XDDD.


End file.
